Nuestro Secreto
by Dafnezr12
Summary: Robin y Zoro an estado guardando algo por casi 2 meses,al momento de la necesidad de besase Robin detiene a Zoro diciéndole que "Ya no puede mas" que sucederá luego...dejen sus reviews :3 nos leemos capitulo nuevo cada viernes en la noche
1. Chapter 1

"Nuestro Secreto"

Capitulo 1:"Ya no puedo mas"

"Hola! Muchas gracias a todos por sus opiniones, aré muchos más de ZoRo amo esta pareja, creó que are más en julio por el tiempo pero ahora puedo unos cortos, esté lo dejare en proceso y si tengo tiempo lo seguiré, recuerden que yo voy a la escuela y tengo exámenes, bueno me despido perdonen mi falta de ortografía y opinen Nos leemos bye! *u* "

Era noche, El Sunny navegaba tranquilamente, todos los mugi estaban durmiendo, esa noche Robin y Zoro habían estado hablando de temas en común y leyéndole a chopper, y luego de un rato Zoro se quedó dormido en el sofá, alado estaba Robin leyendo y en medio apoyando su cabecita en el torso de Zoro estaba Chopper, Era muy pacífico y relajante, parecían una familia, Robin la madre, Zoro el padre y Chopper el Hijo, Zoro y Robin escondían algo, Era un pequeño juego que al pasar los días fue un Romance apasionado, Pero no podían hacer NADA porque estaba Chopper entre los dos. Zoro despertó de un golpe:

Que pasa Zoro?-dijo robin con mucho silencio

No, Nada solo soñé algo no era nada-dijo Zoro muy callado

De seguro no será nada malo-dijo Robin-Cuéntame lo que sucedió.

Bueno, estaba corriendo por una ciudad y estabas tú en un camino, corría para alcanzarte pero nunca te podía tomar la mano-dijo Zoro-luego te desvaneciste y…

¿Te perdiste?-dijo Robin en broma

Claro que No, yo no me pierdo ustedes toman el camino equivocado-dijo Zoro-Bueno de vuelta al sueño aparecían todos frente a mí pero no los podía alcanzar ¿Qué se significa eso?

Pues, creó que no te tienes que perder mucho-dijo Robin riéndose

Cállate-dijo Zoro riéndose dándole un corto beso a robin

Espera, ¿y Chopper?-dijo Robin

No te preocupes-dijo Zoro tomando a chopper y dejándolo en el otro sofá pero dándolo vuelta al lado contrario.

Eres muy listo-dijo Robin besando a Zoro

Eres muy Hermosa Robin-dijo zoro acariciándole el cabello a Robin

Tu igual Zoro, Por eso te amo mucho y nunca te dejare-dijo Robin besándolo

Zoro lo más silencioso que pudo le desabotono la falda a robin y se pararon lentamente, Zoro empujo a Robin a la pared besándola por el cuello...

Basta, ya no puedo más-dijo Robin

¿Qué sucede?-dijo Zoro

Lo siento pero guardando este secreto me siento incomoda-dijo Robin

Pero ¿Por qué?-dijo Zoro

Mira, tenemos un secreto pero estamos ya en los límites ase más de 2 meses, yo ya no puedo-dijo Robin-nami me pregunta cada vez que llego a mitad de la noche y ya no tengo más escusas Zoro.

Pero que quieres que haga, por ti lo gritaría a los 4 vientos-dijo Zoro

Eres muy lindo pero si no le decimos y lo asemos me sentiré muy incómoda-dijo Robin

Pero Como les decimos-dijo Zoro

Tendría que ser una forma más disimulada-dijo Robin acariciando la espalda de Zoro

Qué tal si nos ponemos cariñosos en el día-dijo Zoro con las manos en la cintura de Robin

Y Nos besamos en frente de todos-dijo Robin quitándole la camiseta a Zoro

Ya, cállate y deja que la noche nos guie-dijo Zoro besando apasionadamente a Robin

Zoro metió su helada mano baso la camisa de Robin, mientras recorría con la yema de sus dedos la espalda de Zoro, Zoro le besaba el cuello mientras le quitaba el sostenedor a Robin apretando sus pechos con su cuerpo Robin no pudo resistir más y dio un grito ya que era demasiado fuerte el apretón, Zoro le tapó la boca agarro rápidamente la manta para taparla se sentaron en el sofá y Zoro se hico el dormido y Robin tomo un libro y ojeaba las imágenes, chopper despertó y dijo:

Robin-dijo el renito

Si, Chopper-dijo Robin con una Sonrisa en su cara

¿Puedo dormir en tus brazos?-dijo Chopper acercándose a Robin

Claro, Chopper quieres que te lea una historia-dijo Robin tomando al Renito y poniéndolo en sus brazos

Si por favor un ruido me despertó-dijo chopper viendo a zoro como "dormía"

Bueno, debió ser imaginación tuya-dijo Robin

Eso creo-dijo Chopper bostezando

Ahora te leeré la Historia y te llevare a mi cama yo leeré un rato más e iré a dormir-dijo Robin abriendo el libro

Y Que vas a hacer con Zoro-dijo chopper

Bueno, lo dejare hay es un dormilón-dijo Robin

Cuando Robin termino de leer la historia Chopper se había quedado completamente dormido, Robin lo llevo lentamente a la habitación sin que nami se diera cuenta y lo tapo dándole un pequeño peso en la frente al renito, y Corrió a ver a Zoro:

A sí que ahora soy un Dormilón?-dijo Zoro

Mmmm, sí, pero eres mi dormilón-dijo robin buscando un libro

Tú, no vas a leer más ahora eres de mi propiedad-dijo zoro llevando a Robin a la pared

Donde nos quedamos-dijo robin subiendo sus piernas alrededor de Zoro

Estaba por aquí-dijo Zoro apretando los pechos de robin

Mañana me las vas a pagar-dijo robin

Ya veremos quién gana-dijo Zoro besándole el cuello

Que apuestas Zoro?-dijo Robin

Si yo te dejo agotada mañana sigo mandando yo, sí tu me dejas agotado mañana mandas tu-dijo Zoro

Trato echo, prepárate para sufrir Zoro-dijo Robin

Prepara tus cuerdas vocales que te are gritar lo más fuerte que puedas-dijo Zoro empujando a Robin más y más a la pared

Zoro le lamio el cuello a Robin recorriendo todo su cuerpo con su lengua sin dejar lugares sin probar, mientras que robin gemía muy despacio lo tiro al suelo, colocándose encima de él acariciándole el pecho con las yemas de los dedos mientras que lo besaba tan apasionadamente, Zoro se levantó llevando nuevamente a la pared a Robin, los dos tenían la respiración muy agitada la empujo contra la pared apretándole todo el cuerpo a Robin, mientras que robin para no gritar le tiraba el cabello a zoro o le rasguñaba la espalda, Zoro besando a Robin paro:

Creo, qué tu ganas estoy agotado-dijo Zoro con la respiración muy agitada

Creo, qué es Hora de irnos-dijo Robin respirando con dificultad

Si, nos vemos mañana duerme bien-dijo besándole la frente

Gracias tu igual Zoro-no olvides que mañana tenemos que decirles

Adiós hermosa, te Amo-dijo Zoro

Yo te amo Mas-dijo Robin cerrando la puerta

Al día siguiente encontraron la camisa de Zoro y la falda de Robin botada en el piso de la biblioteca, Nami fue corriendo a la habitación donde estaba robin y chopper hablando de la historia que le leyó robin en la noche…

Se puede saber que hacia tu falda y la camisa de Zoro en las bibliotecas tiradas-dijo nami

Bueno, mira te lo explicare todo pero chopper se tiene que ir-dijo Robin

No te preocupes voy a pescar con Usopp un rato-dijo el renito saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta

Ahora explícame todo sin ningún detalle faltante-dijo Nami

Bueno, no le digas esto a nadie me lo prometes?-dijo Robin

Te lo prometo-dijo Nami

Bueno hace dos meses e estado, como te diría pues "jugando" con Zoro-dijo Robin

Ósea que ustedes dos han hecho-dijo Nami

Si, lo hemos hecho-dijo Robin

Ósea que tú y Zoro han hecho-dijo Nami

Si, nami lo hemos hecho más de una vez-dijo Robin

Y como es ese marimo en la intimidad?-dijo nami

Por qué me preguntas esas cosas Nami, bueno no está nada mal-dijo robin

Por eso has estado un poco extraña Robin, tranquila guardare el secreto-dijo Nami

Gracias Nami, si me disculpas me iré a bañar-dijo Robin saliendo de la habitación

Sanji los llamo a todos a que tomaran desayuno y notaba que Robin estaba muy coqueta con Zoro ya que Zoro estaba más rojo que un tomate..

Hollé Marimo?-dijo Sanji

Que quieres-dijo Zoro

Que le ases a Robin déjala en paz-dijo sanji

Gracias por la comida cejas bonitas-dijo levantándose de la mesa para ir a entrenar

Que les pasa a estos dos-pensó sanji

Robin le agradeció a sanji y se fue con Zoro, antes de que saliera Luffy le dijo que irían a una Isla y que se prepararan porque iban a pasar 3 noches hay, Robin fue a ver a zoro…

Te ves lindo entrenando-dijo Robin

Que ases aquí?-dijo Zoro secándose la cara

Bueno vine a decirte que iremos a una Isla y estaremos 3 noches hay y pensé que podríamos jugar un ratito-dijo Robin empujando a Zoro al sillón

Robin, ahora no puedo no me recupero aun de lo que paso anoche-dijo Zoro tomándola de la cintura

Nos vemos luego Zoro.-dijo robin

Hasta aquí llego gracias por leer, próximamente el capítulo dos que creen que pasara den sus opiniones de lo que creen que pasara luego, el próximo capítulo estará listo el viernes, nos leemos matta ne! n.n


	2. Chapter 2

"Nuestro Secreto"

Capítulo 2:"Espera te puedo explicar"

Hola, una advertencia creo que con el "jueguito" se me paso la mano en los diálogos espero le os guste…

Anteriormente…

Bueno vine a decirte que iremos a una Isla y estaremos 3 noches hay y pensé que podríamos jugar un ratito-dijo Robin empujando a Zoro al sillón

Robin, ahora no puedo no me recupero aun de lo que paso anoche-dijo Zoro tomándola de la cintura

Nos vemos luego Zoro.-dijo robin

Esa mujer que trama-pensaba Zoro-Quizás solo juega conmigo, pero, me trae Loco

Zoro bajo a ver a luffy que estaba dando un discurso:

Bueno finalizando mi genial discurso tenemos entendido que todos me compraran carne y sanji me la cocinara entendido!-dijo luffy

Ya, me tienes harta, DEJA DE PEDIR CARNE SI NO TE VAMOS A DAR-dijo nami tirándole de la nariz a luffy

No, tires de mi nariz, ahora me parezco a usopp, shishishishi-dijo luffy

Bueno, ya lo escucharon en la noche nos veremos todos en la playa y hablaremos del hotel-dijo sanji

Robin y Zoro fueron a caminar por el parque, hablaron de muchas cosas hasta que cayó la noche, Todos se reunieron en la playa como lo avían acordado con sanji y sanji le sirvió a robin y nami como siempre, Brook tocaba música y todos bailaban y reían de las bromas de luffy, usopp y chopper, sanji observaba a Zoro y a Robin cual se lanzaban miradas cautivadoras y coquetas, sanji estaba sospechando de que la morena escondía algo con zoro que era más allá que una simple amistad,pero nami era la que sabía todo cual al ver que robin coqueteaba con zoro distraía a sanji para no levantar sospechas, Sanji reservo un Hotel cual tenía habitaciones para 2 y por supuesto el capitán tiene que dormir solo y le reservo una matrimonial para que durmiera en una cama acogedora, Luffy escogió quien iba a acompañar a cada uno

Robin-Chopper, Nami-Usopp, Zoro-Sanji-dijo Luffy

Que!, con ese cabeza de alga NO-dijo sanji enojado-Yo quiero dormir con mis ladies!

Mmmm, si te molesta tanto yo me puedo cambiar por Zoro-dijo el renito

Si, sería mucho mejor que dormir con ese marimo-dijo Sanji

Que dijiste cejas de bigote-dijo Zoro

Lo que escuchaste lechuga-dijo Sanji

Tienes envidia porque yo dormiré con Robin-dijo Zoro riéndose

Ni te acerques a mi Robin-chaw!-dijo sanji

Quien te aria caso-dijo Zoro

No le toques ni un pelo-dijo sanji

La tocare entera, recorreré cada parte de su cuerpo con mis manos y la besare por todas partes-dijo Zoro

Ya dejen de pelear, y no digas eso Zoro esta chopper-dijo Nami separándolos

Tranquila, no escucho-dijo Zoro

Pero Nami-swan-dijo Sanji

Tranquilo no le ara nada-dijo nami

Además las camas son separadas no podrán ni verse-dijo Usopp

Bueno, ya es hora tenemos que dormir vamos Usopp tengo demasiado sueño-dijo Nami

Iré dentro de un rato-dijo Usopp

Chopper, ya es hora de dormir, vamos-dijo sanji agarrando la manito del reno

Bueno, buenas noches-dijo Robin entrando a la habitación

Juguemos damas-dijo Usopp

Claro, vienes Zoro-dijo Luffy

Está bien-dijo Zoro

3 Horas más tarde...

Me voy a dormir o si llego más tarde nami me va a retar-dijo Usopp

Bueno, adiós yo igual me iré a dormir-dijo luffy

Estoy muerto, adiós-dijo Zoro entrando a su habitación

Al fin llegas-dijo Robin

q-que...?-dijo Zoro viendo a Robin cual estaba con un diminuto vestido parada enfrente de el

Que no te acuerdas de nuestra apuesta-dijo Robin susurrándole en el oído-

C-claro q-que s-s-si me acuerdo R-robin-dijo Zoro nervioso

Tranquilo, hoy yo mando-dijo Robin desabotonando la camisa de Zoro

Espera, en verdad estoy cansado y la aviación de alado es la de luffy-dijo Zoro

Y eso que, hoy no tendrás que hacer casi nada-dijo Robin

P-pero-dijo Zoro

Shh…ahora eres mío, déjate llevar-Dijo Robin tirando a Zoro al Sillón

Yo en vez en cuando Rompo mis promesas-dijo Zoro agarrando a Robin de la cintura

Quieres jugar Rudo-dijo Robin rodeando el cuello de zoro con sus brazos

Lo más Rudo posible-dijo Zoro empujando a Robin a la pared

Quieres una guerra-dijo Robin subiendo sus piernas a la cintura de Zoro

La más silenciosa que puedas-dijo Zoro

Ágamos una apuesta-dijo Robin

Cual sería esa apuesta?-dijo Zoro

Sí, yo no grito, será en la ducha mañana en la mañana y si grito tendrás que mandar esto y será todas las noches ¿trato echo?-dijo Robin

Acepto, pero ahora aguántate los gritos que tengo tantas fuerzas-dijo Zoro apretándola contra la pared

Recuerda que comí la Hana Hana no mí, eso me da un poco de poder-dijo Robin

Esta vez te la dejare usar, pero prepara tu garganta que gritaras más que nunca-dijo Zoro apretándole los pechos a Robin

Esos es lo más fuerte que puedes Zoro, porque cuando peleas te ves fuerte-dijo Robin abrazándolo

Ten calma que estamos comenzando esta larga guerra-dijo zoro

Robin Sonrió y le dio un beso mientras que Zoro le quitaba el vestido que tanto le molestaba, Zoro apretaba extremadamente a Robin, Robin de la desesperación Golpeaba las paredes para evitar gritar, Robin empujo a Zoro encima del sofá y se subió encima de él besándole el cuello. Mientras que Zoro apretaba sin compasión los pechos de Robin tan fuerte Que Robin se levantó y con la respiración agitada levanto a Zoro guiándolo al baño era demasiada la calor que quería un baño de agua fría Empujo a Zoro dentro de la Bañera y besándolo sin Compasión, Zoro le quito lentamente el sostenedor a Robin mientras que "disculpando" el enorme apretón le hacía unas pequeñas cosquillas Robin echo Agua sentando a Zoro en la tina, Cual Robin se quitó lentamente la Una prenda que le quedaba sentándose encima de Zoro y Besándolo con tanta Rabia por lo anterior, Zoro Dejo de Besarla y le dijo:

Por qué en la bañera-dijo Zoro

Por qué ya no Soporto la calor que me provocas-dijo Robin acariciándole el pecho con los dedos

Yo ya no soporto aquí-dijo Zoro

Que te parece en la cama-dijo Robin

Me lees la mente-dijo Zoro besándola y guiándola al dormitorio (cual estaban las camas)

Ahora, Empieza la guerra Zoro-dijo Robin Mordiéndose el labio

Te are gritar tan fuerte-dijo Zoro tirándola encima de la cama

Robin beso a Zoro mientras que se quitaban cada prenda que le quedaba a Zoro, Robin acariciaba su espalda, Zoro le besaba el Cuello y lamia cada parte de su torso, Apretó con Fuerza los pechos de Robin tan fuerte que Robin para No gritar, golpeaba cada vez más fuerte las paredes, mientras que en la habitación de alado (luffy):

Quien Golpea tan fuerte, no me dejan Dormir, Que estarán haciendo alado en la habitación de Zoro, bueno creo que solo estarán durmiendo, tendré que ignorarlos ya son las 3:53 a.m. creo que mañana hablare con ellos-Dijo luffy dándose vueltas en la cama para poder dormir.

Volviendo a Zoro y Robin…

Espera Zoro, No tan fuerte-dijo Robin con la Respiración agitada

Te Rindes-dijo Zoro

No claro que No-Dijo Robin

Pues, aguanta –dijo Zoro apretándole cada vez más los pechos de Robin y besándole el cuello

YAA! ME RINDO-grito Robin

Es lo que quería escuchar-dijo Zoro sacando sus manos de los pechos de Robin y Colocándolas a cada lado de la cabeza de Robin

Ganaste-dijo Robin

Si lo hice te gane-dijo Zoro colocándose alado de la morena y Abrazándola

Creo que luffy nos escuchó-dijo Robin

Y eso que, todo fue por ti golpeabas las paredes con mucha desesperación-dijo Zoro

Eso no importa-dijo Robin

Y Cuando gritaste "Vamos Zoro apretarme más fuerte"-dijo Zoro

Ya cállate-dijo Robin-Buenas noches mi espadachín

Buenas noches la arqueóloga más hermosa del mundo-dijo Zoro

Al día siguiente…

Zoro despierta-dijo Robin

Que pasa-Dijo Zoro

Tenemos que ir al Sunny-dijo Robin

Okey, okey adelántate tengo que bañarme, huelo a una hermosa mujer-dijo Zoro

Nos vemos –dijo Robin dándole un beso a Zoro y saliendo de la habitación

Robin!-Grito Luffy

Si Capitán-dijo Robin

A mí no me engañas con esa cara inocente-dijo Luffy

De que hablas?-dijo Robin

Se quien golpeaba las paredes y gritaba-dijo Luffy

Como sabes de eso?-dijo Robin

Recuerdas que me leíste un libro sobre la reproducción y todo el tema-dijo Luffy

Sí, pero mantén esto en secreto por favor-dijo Robin

Tranquila Robin, pero no golpees las paredes así que no pude dormir por 4 horas-dijo Luffy

Está bien-dijo Robin

Robin, se pasaron anoche fueron demasiados los gritos-dijo Nami

Lo siento no volverá a pasar se los juro-dijo Robin

Al momento de salir, Robin se quedó viendo unos libros y pensando en la noche más emocionante que tuvo, Cada color verde le recordaba a Zoro, sus caricias, sus besos y sus palabras, Cuándo fue al barco sanji la acorralo a la pared..

Dime Robin-chaw que hiciste en la noche con ese Marimo-dijo Sanji colocando los brazos en las paredes para que Robin no saliera

Nada sanji-kun-dijo Robin

Dime-dijo sanji acercándose a ella

Que nada-dijo robin Moviendo la cabeza

A, si-dijo Sanji acercándose a sus labios

Sanji-kun ya basta-dijo Robin

E soñado toda mi vida para esto-dijo sanji dándole un beso

Que sucede aquí-dijo Zoro muy enojado

Zoro no es lo que piensas-dijo Robin

Si, lo vi todo, sabes eres un manipulador, no te acerques a MI ROBIN-dijo Zoro muy enojado

Tu Robin?-dijo Sanji mientras pensaba: Eso era las miradas, los ruidos, las noches de guardias ahora lo entiendo todo-

Espera sanji te lo explicare con calma-dijo Robin

Ya no importa –dijo sanji dirigiéndose a la cocina

Espera..-dijo robin

No, él se lo busco-dijo Zoro callando a Robin

Sabes que tú te lo buscaste solo como tratarlo así a él lo han rechazado muchas pero sigue de pie y tú lo tratas así-dijo Robin enojada

Que dices, ahora lo defiendes-dijo Zoro enojado

Claro por qué es más respetuoso que TU!-dijo Robin Corriendo a la biblioteca del Sunny…

Hola, hasta aquí llego el capítulo que creen que pasara luego *u* recuerden que los capítulos los subiré todos los viernes en la noche o a veces los sábados ya que alguna veces no tengo tiempo, Bueno nos leemos matta ne!


	3. Chapter 3

"Nuestro Secreto"

Capítulo 3: "Me Rompiste el Corazón"

¡Hola!, en este capítulo entra mi segundo amor platónico y su lado más tierno y expresivo *u* y un personaje a quien odio con toda mi alma! (pero estará por unos segundos)Bueno ya sabrán de quien hablo espero que les guste y no se desesperen la próxima semana subiré doble capitulo ya que Después de esa semana no podre subir ya que tengo los exámenes finales, este capítulo tiene más diálogos espero que les guste. n.n

PD: No sé quién me dijo que me olvide de Francky y Brook, la razón es que en mis fic no hacen casi nada y en esta ocasión los saque

Capitulo Anterior…

Sabes que tú te lo buscaste solo como tratarlo así a él lo han rechazado muchas pero sigue de pie y tú lo tratas así-dijo Robin enojada

Que dices, ahora lo defiendes-dijo Zoro enojado

Claro por qué es más respetuoso que TU!-dijo Robin Corriendo a la biblioteca del Sunny…

Pobre de sanji, debe estar muy mal con la noticia-dijo Robin abriendo la puerta de la biblioteca

A sí que peleaste con Zoro-dijo una voz

Law! Que haces aquí-dijo Robin sorprendida

Bueno, luffy me invito y como no tenía nada que hacer acepte-dijo Law

Me da gusto que estés aquí tu presencia es muy cálida-dijo Robin sentándose alado de Law

Dime que sucedió con Zoro?-le pregunto Law

Solo, fue una discusión por lo de sanji-dijo Robin Sonriendo

Él te beso ¿cierto?-dijo Law

Si, y Zoro se puso celoso e insulto a sanji a veces no lo entiendo solo fue un beso forzado-dijo Robin apoyando Su cabeza en el Hombro de Law

Ya sabes cómo es Zoro-dijo Law

Si pero sé que puedo confiar en ti-dijo Robin dándole un pequeño beso en la frente

Que haces Robin-dijo Law enrojecido

Solo me quiero quitar este peso de encima que me está matando-dijo Robin acercándose más y más a Law

No espera detente Robin no crees que Zoro se enojara más-dijo Law separándola de el

Si lo sé-dijo ella triste

Y por qué lo haces Robin-dijo Law

Me quiero olvidar de Zoro de sus caricia y sus besos AYUDAME!-dijo robin Llorando

Yo te ayudare pero haciendo eso no funcionara-dijo Law secándole las lagrimas

Haré todo lo que quieras pero quiero OLVIDARLO!-dijo Robin abrazando a Law y llorando

Mientras tanto Zoro subió, para entrenar un poco…

Quieres olvidarte de ella-dijo una voz

Tashigi que haces aquí?-dijo Zoro

Solo me escape para ayudarte con esa infeliz-dijo Tashigi

Esa "Infeliz" es mi novia y la amo más que a nada en el mundo y ella me ama a mí-dijo Zoro

Y si ella te Ama por que se besó con otro-dijo Tashigi

Bueno pues-dijo Zoro

Ves ella NO TE AMA-dijo Tashigi

Cállate y vete de aquí Tashigi-dijo Zoro enojado

Me iré pero recuérdalo ella juega contigo-dijo Tashigi saliendo del cuarto

Que hago la amo con toda mi alma pero creo que Tashigi tiene razón ella solo juega con mis sentimientos-dijo Zoro llorando-Me quiere hacer sufrir...

Zoro, puedo pasar?-dijo Nami golpeando la puerta

Si está abierto-dijo Zoro secándose las lagrimas

Sabes porque sanji ya no quiere cocinar está demasiado triste y lo he animado pero nada ¿Qué le sucede?-dijo nami

No te puedo decir Nami-dijo Zoro

Y por qué tienes los ojos rojos-dijo Nami

No es por nada-dijo Zoro

Que sucedió?-dijo Nami

La verdad es que vi a Sanji y Robin besándose pero sé que sanji la forzó pero ella al contrario en vez de separarlo de ella no hacía nada-dijo Zoro

Eso debió doler-dijo Nami-Bueno no te preocupes yo hablare con Robin ven conmigo

Cuando nami y Zoro abrieron la puerta de la biblioteca del sunny, Zoro vio a Robin abrazando a Law…

Robin y Torao-dijo Nami Sorprendida

Lo sabía-dijo Zoro

Espera no es lo que crees!-dijo Robin

Ya es suficiente Robin primero Sanji y ahora Law-dijo Zoro enojado

Pero Zoro…-dijo Robin

No digas nada, ahora tu y yo no somos NADA!-dijo Zoro Saliendo enojado

Espera Zoro-dijo Nami Corriendo

Que ya no somos nada-dijo Robin llorando-esto no puede estar pasando

Robin en verdad lo siento-dijo Law

No te preocupes el no valía la pena-dijo Robin corriendo a su cuarto

Al pasar las horas Sanji, pudo cocinar olvidando todo y llamo a todos a comer al entrar Zoro a la cocina hubo un enorme silencio, Nami le explico a Sanji lo ocurrido con Law…

Y Robin-chan-pregunto sanji a nami

No quiere salir de la habitación he intentado todo pero se niega-dijo Nami

Pobre-dijo Sanji Sirviéndole un jugo a Chopper

Si ya lo sé-dijo Nami bebiendo un te helado

Hollé cejas de bigote que paso con mi comida-grito Zoro

Aquí tienes marimo estúpido-dijo sanji arrojándole un plato vacío

Ya no tengo Hambre-dijo Zoro Saliendo de la cocina

Todos terminaron de cenar y Robin aun no salía del cuarto cual Nami, Sanji y Law fueron a verla

Robin abre la puerta-dijo Nami

No, veté de aquí nami no quiero ver a nadie-grito Robin

Robin-chan por favor esta Law aquí-dijo Sanji

Que pase Law solo lo quiero ver a el-dijo Robin abriendo la puerta a Law

Está bien pueden irse yo hablare con ella-dijo Law

Está en tus manos Torao-dijo Nami

Cuando Law entro a la habitación, estaban las luces apagadas y la ventana abierta, cual corría una suave brisa…

Law ayúdame, ya no quiero vivir sufriendo eres mi única esperanza-dijo Robin abrazándolo

No digas eso Robin-dijo Law Poniendo sus manos en la cintura de Robin

Que hago!-dijo Robin llorando

Trata de olvidarlo no quiero que llores-dijo Law

Lo siento es que no puedo por más que trate-dijo Robin secándose las lagrimas

Ves que puedes, te ves hermosa al no llorar-dijo Law

Te quiero mucho Law eres la única persona que entiende mi sufrimiento-dijo Robin

Yo igual te quiero Robin-dijo Law acercándose a Robin

Ayúdame a Olvidarlo-dijo Robin acercándose a Law

Yo te ayudare-dijo Law dándole un pequeño Beso

Eres muy lindo Law-dijo Robin sonriendo y Besándolo mientras pensaba: Sus labios me recuerdan a Zoro, sus manos, sus ojos y sobre todo Sus Besos, Es como si fuera el lo recuerdo con cada detalle no se me sale de la cabeza su voz lo extraño él era mi razón de ser…

Estas mejor Robin, no vale la pena llorar-dijo Law

Si creo que puedo salir a tomar aire-dijo Robin Tomando a Law de la mano-me acompañas?

Está bien-dijo Law

Cuando llegaron todos fueron a abrazar a Robin, y zoro observaba desde lejos y vio a Robin de la mano con Law…

Robin-chan estas mejor-dijo Sanji

Si sanji-kun, pero veo que tu estas mucho mejor que yo-dijo Robin

Claro tuve que prometerle que le daría un beso-dijo Nami

Que bien que estés mejor Robin-dijo Chopper

Claro que sin la ayuda de Torao no estaría aquí-dijo Luffy comiendo un trozo de Carne

A si es luffy-dijo Robin mirando a Zoro cual estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados

Mientras que todos apoyaban a Robin zoro pensaba…

Le entregue todo lo que tenía, Le confié mi sonrisa, Perdí a una amiga por ella, Luche por salvarla y me engañaste, ahora perdí a mis nakamas y las ganas de seguir adelante ya no soy nadie ¡ME ROMPISTE EL CORAZÓN, ROBIN!

THE BE CONTINUED

Wow! Este capitulo fue inesperado ya que abra capitulo doble el viernes, es decir más largo que los anteriores ahora quiero que me digan ¿Qué creen que pasara después?

Dejen sus _reviews_ dando sus teorías! Nos leemos! Matta ne


	4. Chapter 4

"Nuestro Secreto"

Capítulo 4: "Me salvaste la vida"

Hola soy goku…lo siento me equivoque de anime jaja, hoy les traigo el capítulo no pude hacerlo más largo por tiempo pero mañana o pasado subiré el siguente espero que les guste y les tengo una mala noticia a este fic solo le quedan 4 capítulos más y terminara bueno espero que les guste y dejen sus Reviews los quiero! Matta ne

Este Capitulo está dedicado a mi amiga neko alessa Gracias por TODO!

PD: sé que a muchos nos les agrada Law :c pero bueno por ser eso no lo dejen de leer que si será de ZoRo solo que quiero ponerle "Sabor" a este fic

Capitulo Anterior…

Le entregue todo lo que tenía, Le confié mi sonrisa, Perdí a una amiga por ella, Luche por salvarla y me engañaste, ahora perdí a mis nakamas y las ganas de seguir adelante ya no soy nadie ¡ME ROMPISTE EL CORAZÓN, ROBIN!

Era de día, los mugiwaras desayunando, mientras Zoro lloraba en un silencio rotundo por el amor de la arqueóloga, La recordaba con cada detalle sin nada que faltara su cuerpo, su voz y sus labios quería escuchar ese "Te Amo" una vez más, la necesitaba alado de él, que ella amaneciera en su cama o en sus brazos con solo una palabra quedaría bien para calmar el dolor que dejo en el corazón del pobre espadachín, Zoro vio que la morena abrió la puerta dirigiéndose a la biblioteca del sunny ella lucia hermosa, al rato después Law salió de la cocina..

Eres un Inútil-dijo Law

¿A qué te Refieres?-dijo Zoro

Como dejas a Robin por estupideces-dijo Law

No fueron estupideces-dijo Zoro

Sea como sea la dañaste y no te lo perdonara si no haces nada-dijo Law

Dices estupideces-dijo Zoro

Está bien No me creas pero es la verdad-dijo Law

Law, se dirigió directamente a la biblioteca donde estaba robin sentada y muy concentrada en su lectura, Law lentamente abrió la puerta y entro sin que la arqueóloga se percatara de sus movimientos y se desconcentrara de su lectura.

Hola, Robin-dijo Law al oído de Robin

Law me asustaste-dijo Robin

Que lees-dijo Law

Un libro de ciencias-dijo Robin

Ya lo terminaste-dijo Law

Solo me faltan tres páginas-dijo Robin

Es tarde, ven aquí Robin-dijo Law dándole un abrazo y haciéndole cosquillas

Hay! Law-dijo Robin Riéndose

Que quieres más?-dijo Law

No quiero cosquillas yo quiero otra cosa-dijo Robin acercándose a Law

Robin, yo..-dijo Law acercándose a Robin

Sh Te quiero Law-dijo Robin besando a Law

Fue un beso apasionado, en cual los dos no se separaban, era tierno, era una sensación diferente a la que Zoro le provocaba a la morena era más apasionado y Romántico, Ella se sentía segura con Law. Zoro subió al cuarto de vigilancia, estaba muy mal por lo de robin y pensaba en lo que le dijo Law, Zoro estaba consumiéndose en el dolor que le estaba causando la arqueóloga, un dolor que no se creía capaz de soportar. Pensó que tal vez se lo merecía, ya que en el pasado él también había roto otros corazones. Law y Robin seguían en la biblioteca del sunny

Law, en verdad como lo siento no quería besarte solo que no me pude resistir-dijo Robin enrojecida

No, en verdad yo debería pedir disculpas por empezar asiéndote cosquillas-dijo Law nervioso

En serio lo siento, esto no debería ser así-dijo Robin

Por qué, Robin?-dijo Law levantando la cabeza de Robin

Mira, en verdad quiero besarte y me gustas mucho-dijo Robin

¿Por qué no lo besas?-dijo una voz

Zoro!-dijo Robin sorprendida

No se preocupen sigan yo vine a buscar algo para ojear-dijo Zoro

Está bien-dijo Law agarrándole la cintura a Robin

Law pensó lo mismo que robin en ese momento, "Por qué no jugar con el espadachín "los dos se miraron directo a los ojos, mientras que el espadachín los observaba de reojo, Los dos en una pequeña risa sabían que pensaba lo mismo, el espadachín confundido seguía observando y se decía "se ven tan bien juntos "los dos se sumergieron en un apasionado beso zoro se paró de un golpe y se fue cerrando la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo y Corrió hacia el cuarto de vigilancia.

Ya no puedo más, no lo soporto la necesito ella era todo para mí que hice para merecer esto, yo la amo con todo mi corazón sin ella no soy nadie ella es mi razón de ser ¡Porque YO!-dijo Zoro llorando

Zoro quieres decirme que te sucede-grito nami golpeando la puerta

No es nada nami-dijo Zoro secándose las lagrimas

Zoro, en verdad has estado muy mal-dijo Nami entrando

No es nada nami estoy bien-dijo Zoro

Zoro dime que te pasa desde que rompiste con robin ya no comes, no entrenas te la pasas todo el día aquí sentado-dijo nami

Es que no puedo más Nami la necesito pero ella no me va a perdonar-dijo Zoro

Era eso, Zoro en verdad lo siento todo es mi culpa-dijo Nami

No te preocupes Nami yo soy muy celoso y he roto corazones tengo que pagar por lo que he hecho-dijo Zoro saliendo de la habitación de vigilancia

Zoro estaba muy mal, no podía seguir en pie, se debilitaba con cada paso que daba ya no podía más estaba hecho pedazos, Zoro se acercó para bajar las escaleras y todo se le nublo y en su mente tenia a la arqueóloga, y sin dar más pasos se calló al suelo en un rio de llanto, la extrañaba y no podía más, Trato de levantarse pero no tenía fuerzas y todo se nublo en su camino. Nami al sentir el ruido corrió a ver a Zoro y lo vio tirado en el suelo, acorrió rápidamente a Chopper para que ayudara al pobre espadachín…

Q-que paso ¿en dónde Rayos estoy?-dijo Zoro

Zoro estas mejor-dijo Chopper

Si, que me paso-dijo Zoro

Sufriste un desmayo Creo que es por qué no has comido nada-dijo Chopper

Chopper me puedes dejar solo un minuto-dijo Zoro

Si-dijo Chopper saliendo

Ok bien Tashigi sal de donde quieras que estés-dijo Zoro

Eres muy listo Zoro-dijo Tashigi

Que quieres-dijo Zoro

Quiero saber que te sucede-dijo Tashigi

Vete-dijo Zoro

No me iré hasta que me digas que te sucedió-dijo Tashigi

Fue Robin ahora te vas-dijo Zoro

A sí que fue esa maldita de Robin, ya me la pagara-dijo Tashigi saliendo de la sala

Cayo la noche, todos los nakamas se fueron a dormir, Zoro se quedó a comer un poco olvidando a robin, Law y Robin habían estado hablando de muchos temas.

Iras a dormir Robin-dijo Law

No iré después quiero estar más tiempo contigo-dijo Robin

Bueno, ya vuelvo voy a hablar con luffy-dijo Law

Ok vuelve luego-dijo Robin

Está bien-dijo Law entrando a la cocina

Aquí estas-dijo una Voz

¿Quién es?-se preguntó Robin

Que no me recuerdas-dijo una Voz llevando a Robin a la pared con Mucha violencia

¿No dime quién eres?-dijo Robin

Veo que no eres muy inteligente, Soy Tashigi y vine a vengarme de TODO lo que as echo-dijo Tashigi apretando el cuello de Robin

Q-que q-q-quieres T-tashigi-dijo la arqueóloga apenas respirando

Quiero que dejes en Paz a Zoro-dijo Tashigi sacando su espada

E-espera n-no lo ha-hagas-dijo Robin

Ya es tarde-dijo Tashigi acercando la espada al cuello de Robin

Que haces niñita-dijo Law sujetando la espada de Tashigi con 2 dedos

Law-dijo Robin adolorida

Creíste que te iba a dejar sola aquí Robin-dijo Law agarrando la espada de Tashigi

Que haces, mi espada-dijo Tashigi

Vete de aquí o quieres que te haga añicos no importa si eres mujer dañaste a Robin-dijo Law

Me iré pero que les quede claro que no descansare hasta tener a esa mujer muerta!-dijo Tashigi Saliendo por la ventana

Estas bien-dijo Law

Si no me pasó nada-dijo Robin

Segura-dijo Law

Solo me dejo Rojo el cuello pero estaré bien no te preocupes-dijo Robin

Robin-dijo Law acercándose a ella

Law-dijo Robin acercándose a el

Robin-dijo Law agarrando a Robin de la cintura

Law-dijo Robin rodeando con sus Brazos el cuello de Law

Robin-dijo Law acercándose más y más a Robin

Law-dijo Robin besando a Law

Esto es lo que hacen siempre juntos aquí solos-dijo Zoro

Quien te dijo que estábamos aquí?-dijo Robin

Yo-dijo Tashigi

Me tienes harta Tashigi estas todo el día hartándome ya no te soporto-dijo Robin

Déjala ella me conto todo y ya sé que estabas jugando conmigo-dijo Zoro

Que, zoro no-dijo Robin

Cállate ya no quiero saber nada mas de ti-dijo Zoro

ERES UN IDIOTA COMO LA TRATAS HACI!-dijo Law

YO LA TRATO COMO QUIERO-dijo Zoro

SI LA VUELVES A TRATAR HACI JURO QUE…-dijo Law

No déjalo que el abra los ojos solo-interrumpió Robin

Pero..-dijo Law

No te preocupes Law-dijo Robin

Mira ella no te ama-dijo tashigi

¡NO LO AMO! YO AMO A LAW-dijo Robin besando apasionadamente a Law

THE BE CONTUNUED

Haa perdón por no subir lo que prometí es que no tuve tiempo pero mañana o pasado mañana estará el 5 en la noche subido no olvides pasar a mi pagina de Facebook y ponerle like hay avisare cuando suba un capitulo etc..

Link: pages/Dafnezr12/881378458544046?skip_nax_wizard=true&ref_type=logout_gear

Matta ne!


	5. Chapter 5

"Nuestro Secreto"

Capítulo 5: "Que tú y Law hicieron que!"

Hola en este capítulo pasan cosas que no esperaban de Robin y Law, y zoro pobre está destrozado más que nunca y se quiere vengar de Robin aa no les diré mas tienen que leer no sean así jaja espero que les guste y no olviden ponerle like a mi página de Facebook, dejen sus reviews y nos leemos más abajo y tengo una noticia que contarles .

Capitulo Anterior…

¡NO LO AMO! YO AMO A LAW-dijo Robin besando apasionadamente a Law

Robin NO-dijo Law separándola de ella

Que pasa Law no la amas-dijo Tashigi

Cállate Tashigi vamos no tenemos que hacer nada aquí-dijo Zoro saliendo

Que pasa Law-dijo Robin

Ya no me resisto más-dijo Law

A que te Refieres-dijo Robin

Que te amo más que a nada en el mundo-dijo Law besando a Robin

Law Yo hacía esto con Zoro..-dijo Robin

Pero Yo no soy Zoro-dijo Law quitándole el vestido a Robin

En verdad quieres hacer esto-dijo Robin

Law llevo a Robin a la pared sin dejar de besarla, Robin pensaba en ese instante "Linda forma de hacerme olvidar a Zoro Law te amo" ,Robin Le quito lentamente la camisa a Law, Robin tiro a Law al Sofá se puso encima de él recorriendo con sus dedos el tatuado torso de Law besándole el Cuello

Si nos llegan a escuchar-dijo Robin acariciando el cabello de Law

No me importa porque esta vez importamos tú y yo no existe nadie más en el mundo-dijo Law

Eres lindo Law-dijo Robin

Tu más Robin-dijo Law besándola

Robin y Law se besaban sin parar mientras que Robin recorría cada tatuaje que tenía Law con sus dedos, Law le quito lentamente la Ropa interior a Robin, Law pensaba "Vamos mente no me hagas hacer cosas indebidas con esta mujer", Robin pensaba "Mente mía NO me hagas pensar en lo que viene" Law se sentó en el Sofá mientras que Robin se puso encima de él acariciándole el cabello y Viendo todos los tatuajes que tenía en su cuerpo Robin se acercó y lo beso muy apasionadamente mientras que coloco las manos de Law en sus pechos Law los apretó con fuerza, Robin recordó a Zoro y todos los lindos momentos que pasaron juntos, le recordaba sus palabra y sus Caricias, Al recordar todo eso a Robin se le escapo una Lagrima y dejo de Besar a Law

Que te sucede, por qué lloras hice algo que te molestara?-dijo Law

No Law, no as echo nada que no me guste solo que hacer esto me recuerda mucho a Zoro-dijo Robin llorando

No te pongas así Robin-dijo Law secándole las lágrimas

Si es verdad *snif* no debo llorar en estos momentos Law-dijo Robin

Ya te había dicho que te ves más que hermosa cuando no lloras-dijo Law

Bueno en qué quedamos-dijo Robin besando a Law

Law y Robin se dejaron Llevar, a la mañana siguiente los dos amanecieron en el sofá tapados con una manta, Law tenía un terrible dolor de Cabeza y no recordaba lo que pasó la noche anterior pero sabía que una mujer hermosa lo acompaño, Law se levantó dejando a Robin durmiendo en el sofá, Se puso su camiseta y su gorro, pero antes de salir de la biblioteca del sunny le dio un pequeño beso a Robin, cuando salió no había nadie eran las 5:00 a.m. Law fue a la cocina para ver si había algo para comer ya que no había comido desde la mañana anterior y tenía demasiada hambre, pero no había nada que le gustara, solo había pan y el odia el pan! , Cuando escucho una pelea entre Zoro y Tashigi…

Entiende ella no te ama!-dijo Tashigi

Cállate aunque no me ame la amo más que a nada en el mundo-dijo Zoro

Pero Zoro entiéndelo a ella le gusta Law-dijo Tashigi

No me importa-dijo Zoro

Pero Zoro que no te das cuenta de que yo te amo-dijo tashigi

Digas lo que digas no me aras cambiar de opinión-dijo Zoro

Zoro no digas esas cosas-dijo Tashigi

No me importa nunca te perdonare por lo que le hiciste a Robin-dijo Zoro

Pero no piensas lo que pudo hacer con Law estuvieron todo la noche juntos en la biblioteca-dijo Tashigi

Estas exagerando-dijo Zoro

Law corrió a ver a Robin, ella estaba sentada con el torso desnudo buscando donde quedo su ropa, Law entro tan rápido como pudo y Recogió el vestido de Robin y se arrodillo y le lo paso en las manos…

¡Robin!-dijo Law nervioso

Y a ti que te pasa-dijo Robin muy calmada colocándose su vestido

Tashigi nos vio-dijo Law

QUE!-dijo Robin sorprendida

Si la oí hablando con Zoro-dijo Law

Esto no puede estar pasando acaso recuerdas lo que hicimos anoche-dijo Robin

Con exactitud No-dijo Law

Bueno, anoche me tiraste a la pared e hicimos algo que no se puede explicar-dijo Robin

Que tú y yo hicimos lo inexplicable-dijo Law

Si-dijo Robin

Ósea que yo te..-dijo Law

Si Law-dijo Robin

Ósea que ahora tú y yo somos como esposos por lo que hicimos-dijo Law

Si Law-dijo Robin

Por eso que Hoy en la mañana amanecí con Rasguños en mi espalda, dolor de cabeza y muy transpirado (sudoroso)-dijo Law

SI LAW TU Y YO LO HICIMOS Y MAS DE LO COMUN!-dijo Robin

Hay no puede ser se supone que eso lo hacen otras personas no los "novios"-dijo Law

Lo se Law-dijo Robin

Q-que tu y Torao que!-dijo Nami

Nami que haces aquí-dijo Robin

Los Venia a buscar a ustedes que los llamo luffy pero Robin me tienes que explicar todo-dijo Nami

Yo voy Robin explícale a Nami-dijo Law saliendo

Robin le explico lo que paso la tarde anterior con cada detalle..

Hay no puede ser Robin como tú y Torao hacen eso, eso que lo as echo con Zoro pero no así como con Torao-dijo Nami

Lose y me arrepiento pero a la vez no fue tan malo-dijo Robin

Y que tal Torao?-dijo Nami

Hay nami porque siempre me preguntas eso-dijo Robin

Pues quiero saber tus experiencias por que en unos años más me tocara a mí-dijo Nami

Bueno no estuvo nada mal-dijo Robin

Pero fue mejor que Zoro cierto-dijo Nami

Yo diría que empatan bueno nos vemos luego voy a tomar aire que estoy demasiado cansada-dijo Robin saliendo

A ti te quería encontrar-dijo Tashigi

Que quieres ahora-dijo Robin

Quiero verte sufriendo-dijo Tashigi sacando su espada

No tashigi que haces-dijo Robin

Esta es mi venganza por todo lo que me as echo-dijo Tashigi acercando su espada a Robin

Tashigi No-dijo Robin

Ya es tarde-dijo Tashigi introduciendo su espada en el pecho de Robin

Haaaaaaaaaa!-grito Robin

Eso te pasa por meterte conmigo-dijo Tashigi alejándose

e-esto n-no p-puede e-estar pasando n-no ahora a-yu-da-dijo Robin cada vez más despacio-Z-zoro, L-Law a-ayudenme

TO BE CONTINUED

Este capítulo lo subí un poco tarde espero que les guste el próximo capítulo saldrá el domingo, y les tengo una Buena noticia este fic puede que tenga una continuación es decir que cuando termine tendrá una 2da temporada y he estado trabajando en otro fic de Law x Robin, voy a estar hablando de eso en mi página de Facebook inviten a sus amigos, bueno me despido adiós


	6. Chapter 6

"Nuestro Secreto"

Capítulo 6: "Mentira"

Hola en este capítulo viene la función del famoso karma, si no leíste los cap. anteriores lo no podrás entender y les tengo malas noticias el próximo creo que será el final espero que les guste, Recuerden darle like a mi página de Facebook está en mi perfil

Capitulo Anterior…

A ti te quería encontrar-dijo Tashigi

Que quieres ahora-dijo Robin

Quiero verte sufriendo-dijo Tashigi sacando su espada

No tashigi que haces-dijo Robin

Esta es mi venganza por todo lo que me as echo-dijo Tashigi acercando su espada a Robin

Tashigi No-dijo Robin

Ya es tarde-dijo Tashigi introduciendo su espada en el pecho de Robin

Haaaaaaaaaa!-grito Robin

Eso te pasa por meterte conmigo-dijo Tashigi alejándose

e-esto n-no p-puede e-estar pasando n-no ahora a-yu-da-dijo Robin cada vez más despacio-Z-zoro, L-Law a-ayúdenme…

Zoro y Law escucharon el grito de Robin y corrieron a ver que le sucedió a la Arqueóloga, al verla tirada en el suelo y tashigi alado con su espada Zoro y Law pensaron en lo mismo, Law fue a ayudar a Robin y llevarla a su cuarto, Zoro se quedó con Tashigi.

Dime que hiciste-dijo Zoro

Solo me vengue ¿Qué no es lo que querías?-dijo Tashigi

Claro que NO tashigi yo nunca te mande a hacerle algo a Robin-dijo Zoro

Pero Como si tú me dijiste que ella..-dijo Tashigi

Nunca te lo perdonare maldita-dijo Zoro

Pero Zoro-dijo Tashigi

No te quiero vez más en mi vida entiendes nunca más-dijo Zoro

Zoro en verdad lo siento-dijo Tashigi

Porque pides perdón si el daño ya está hecho-dijo Zoro enojado

Zoro solo escúchame-dijo Tashigi

VETE! No quiero verte más aquí vete de mi vida ahora!-dijo Zoro

Zoro se dio La vuelta y fue a ver a Robin, ella estaba en su cama y Law hacia todo para salvarla Law no pudo hacer nada unos segundos ya que estaba muy limitado por que estaba Zoro y tuvo que pedirle que saliera, Paso media hora y Law pudo salvar a robin, Zoro entro y vio a la arqueóloga vendada en el pecho y descansando en su cama, Se veía demasiado mal y muy cansada.

Estará Bien?-dijo Zoro

No te preocupes Zoro en 4 días más estará bien-dijo Law

Los 4 días pasaron Volando y Law se fue dando cuenta en lo que sentía Zoro que realmente estaba mal, Law fue a ver a Robin, la vio sentada en la cama.

Como estas?-dijo Law

Un poco mejor, Law me puedes ayudar a vestirme es que no tengo fuerzas para caminar-dijo Robin

Claro, te traeré ropa-dijo Law

Gracias-dijo Robin sonriendo

Creo que esto está bien-dijo Law llevándole un vestido a Robin

Si Law está más que perfecto muchas gracias-dijo Robin colocándose el vestido

Quieres que te ayude a pararte o te quedaras hay todo el día-dijo Law

No en verdad aquí estoy bien, porque estas con migo –dijo Robin

Segura que no quieres salir a tomar aire-dijo Law

Luego en verdad estoy muy adolorida Law-dijo Robin  
En estos 4 días he notado algo-dijo Law

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Robin

Que Zoro está realmente mal por lo que hicimos-dijo Law

A que te refieres-dijo Robin

Bueno nami me ha contado que Zoro no comía y no entrenaba se la pasaba llorando, porque el realmente Te AMA-dijo Law

Q-quieres decir que le rompí el corazón-dijo Robin

Si y creo que no debimos hacer nada de lo que hicimos-dijo Law arrepentido

El debe estar muy mal-dijo Robin

Si y en verdad le as roto el corazón-dijo Law

No te creo Law-dijo Robin

Que! Pero porque?-dijo Law

Como supo que hicimos eso-dijo Robin

Te dije que tashigi nos vio-dijo Law

Pero si cuando rompimos él se veía tan molesto-dijo Robin

¿Pero por qué no me crees robin?-dijo Law

Sea como sea No lo perdonare-dijo Robin

Pero Robin-dijo Law

Silencio-dijo Robin besándolo-me llevas afuera

Law tomo en brazos a Robin para salir afuera, Todos los Nakamas estaban esperando que la arqueóloga saliera de la habitación, Al momento de que todos vieran a robin en los brazos de Law corrieron a abrazarla, Robin agradeció a todos por su preocupación, Cayo la noche todos se fueron a dormir, Law estaba con Robin en la cocina, ya que no la podía dejar sola, Robin termino de tomar su té y Law la llevo a su habitación, a nami le tocaba guardia y no quería que sanji hiciera guardia de nuevo ya que no había dormido por 3 días.

Law me puedes quitar las vendas han pasado 4 días desde que quede inconsciente-dijo Robin

Pero abajo no tienes nada no te molestaría-dijo Law enrojecido

Law ya lo hemos hecho no tienes por qué tener vergüenza-dijo Robin

Está bien-dijo Law quitándole las vendas a robin

Que tal como está-dijo Robin

Bueno la herida está cerrada y ya no sangras tanto, estas bien-dijo Law

Muchas gracias Law-dijo Robin abrazándolo

No es nada robin-dijo Law tomándola de la cintura

Ahora que estamos solos porque no una segunda vez-dijo Robin besándolo por el cuello

No robin no puedo-dijo Law

Por qué no? No tienes que tener miedo Law-dijo Robin

No le puedo hacer esto a un amigo-dijo Law

De que te preocupas Nadie lo sabrá-dijo Robin

Pero No le puedo hacer esto a Zoro-dijo Law

Si ya lo hiciste una vez y no hico nada tampoco hará nada a la segunda-dijo Robin acariciando el cabello de Law

No robin en verdad no lo hare, Duerme bien-dijo Law saliendo de la habitación

Que le sucede, La primera vez no fue así-dijo Robin

A la mañana siguiente hacia una ENORME calor y No tuvieron opción de usar ropa de verano en pleno otoño, Nami se puso un bikini blanco y rosa, sanji, luffy, zoro y Law estaban sin polera(camisa o remera),Chopper no podía hacer nada sea como sea tendría calor por su pelaje, Robin abrió la puerta estaba con la parte de arriba del bikini y unos shorts, fue a ver a Law, Law estaba sentado con la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados, Robin se sentó en sus piernas y Law la miro figo a los ojos.

Esta vez no te salvas-dijo Robin acerándose a sus labios

Que haces están todos mirándonos-dijo Law

Eso no me interesa-dijo Robin besándolo

Zoro quedo mirando como Robin besaba apasionadamente a Law y se dio cuenta que ya había perdido a Robin, que ella ya no le pertenecía y que nunca más en la vida lo perdonaría.

TO BE CONTINUED

Bueno espero que les allá gustado perdón si dije que lo iba a subir ayer es que tuve un problema con mi computadora pero ahora está todo bien dejen sus reviews y nos leemos n.n saludos!


	7. Chapter 7

"Nuestro Secreto"

Capítulo 7: "El Final Parte 1"

Hola este es el capítulo final *Llora desesperadamente* parte 1 solo quería decirles que gracias por sus consejos, críticas(aunque solo fue 1 jaja) y apoyos en verdad me divierto mucho escribiendo, Voy a escribir más ahora que no tengo más exámenes hasta agosto :D y muy pronto se viene un nuevo fic de ZoRo "Palabras" (el titulo no está asegurado por ahora lo dejaremos en "Palabras") lo subiré el 11-07-14 o antes espero que sea de su agrado al igual que este fic, y no olviden invitar a mas lectores y sé que se los pido siempre denle like a mi página de Facebook bueno espero que lo disfruten y no dejen de leer mis fic, Bueno disfruten el ultimo cap los amo!

Capitulo Anterior…

Zoro quedo mirando como Robin besaba apasionadamente a Law y se dio cuenta que ya había perdido a Robin, que

Ella ya no le pertenecía y que nunca más en la vida lo perdonaría.

Law se separó de Robin por un minuto mirando a Zoro, veía el sufrimiento del espadachín como si fuera suyo sentía la pena de sus ojos cual lo despojaban de una cruel realidad para él, Miro a Robin, veía el olvido y el sufrimiento, Law pensaba si él se miraba por un minuto vería la traición a un amigo y no podía seguir con esa farsa, a él le gustaba a robin pero le hacía daño a Zoro y necesitaba ayudarlo a recuperar a Robin de una forma u otra.

Robin me disculpas un segundo necesito hablar con alguien-dijo Law

Está bien pero me debes muchos más besos-dijo Robin

Si como tú digas-dijo Law acercándose a Zoro

Que trama-dijo Robin entrando a la cocina

Zoro puedo hablar contigo-dijo Law

Está bien que quieres-dijo Zoro

Sé que aun sientes algo por Robin-dijo Law

De que hablas yo ya olvide a esa mujer-dijo Zoro

Por favor a nadie engañas con esa mirada cuando me besa-dijo Law

Está bien siento algo por ella pero me haces imposible recuperarla-dijo Zoro

Que! No soy yo es ella me tiene controlado-dijo Law

Si ya pase por eso-dijo Zoro

Lo sé es manipuladora sobre todo en él se…-dijo Law

¿Sobre todo en qué?-dijo Zoro

No en nada-dijo Law

Y por qué me dices eso-dijo Zoro

Te ayudare como Recuperarla pero no será nada fácil y solo estaré aquí solo una semana más-dijo Law

Y como piensas hacer eso-dijo Zoro

Déjamelo a mí-dijo Law

Law fue donde Robin, estaba sola en la cocina sirviéndose un café, ya tenía todo planeado, pero en este instante aria algo que no iba con el plan, quería perdonar los rechazos que le hiso a la arqueóloga con algo que aceptaría pero sin decir una palabra. Law se acercó a Robin por detrás de ella y la tomo de la cintura susurrándole al oído "Aun no he olvidado tu propuesta de aquella vez Robin". Robin al sentir su seria voz se puso roja como un tomate, soltando la cuchara con que estaba revolviendo el café y quedando completamente paralizada.

A-a que te refieres-dijo Robin arreglándose el cabello

Si quieres una segunda vez con migo-dijo Law al oído de Robin

U-una segunda vez-dijo Robin más nerviosa que nunca

Acaso no escuchaste, Robin-dijo Law besándole el cuello

E-esto no puede estar pasando-dijo Robin

Acaso no te lo crees-dijo Law

P-pero tú la otra vez me rechazaste-dijo Robin

Y que el pasado es pasado acaso no quieres Robin-dijo Law

E-espera no crees que aquí es el lugar menos adecuado-dijo Robin

Te espero en el cuarto de vigilancia después de cenar y mantén esto en secreto durante la cena-dijo Law

Está bien Law-dijo Robin

Durante la cena Robin no dijo ni una sola palabra, en frente de ella estaba Law alado de Zoro, Estaba nerviosa por lo que pasaría nunca pensó que Law aceptaría realmente su propuesta y que él tendría todo el control de la situación, pero Robin no lo dejaría, tenía miedo de que podían hacer algo mal y que todo el barco se enterara, Esa noche Robin subió al cuarto de vigilancia, estaba vacío no había nadie estaba todo oscuro, la luz de la luna y el suave sonido del mar la acompañaba, Robin se sentó en el sofá y cada vez cerraba más los ojos pensaba que Law no llegaría y se quedó completamente dormida, Pasaron varios minutos y Robin sintió una voz que le decía al oído "Robin ya estoy aquí", Robin despertó y vio a Law enfrente de ella como había echo mucho calor Law estaba sin camisa y es lo que ponía más nerviosa a Robin.

Que no me dirás nada-dijo Law sentándose alado de ella

P-pues yo tengo que tocarte…digo preguntarte-dijo Robin

Que me quieres preguntar?-dijo Law

Porque haces esto-dijo Robin

Que cosa-dijo Law

Por qué quieres una segunda vez, si antes no querías-dijo Robin

¿Acaso no quieres controlarme una vez más?-dijo Law

Claro que me gustaría tocarte…digo controlarte-dijo Robin

Y qué esperas Robin aquí estoy-dijo Law

En verdad Law no quiero volver hacer algo inapropiado nuevamente-dijo Robin

Entonces yo lo hare-dijo Law tomando de la cintura a Robin, colocándola encima de el

Acaso no te preocupa que nos escuchen-dijo Robin

Por qué me voy a preocupar-dijo Law besando a Robin

Law yo en verdad te explicare lo de la primera vez-dijo Robin separándose un poco de Law

Que me vas a explicar-dijo Law

Es que se me paso la mano y no me controle en verdad lo lamento-dijo Robin

No te entiendo, como que se te paso la mano-dijo Law

Que no lo recuerdas?-dijo Robin

Sinceramente No-dijo Law

Bueno yo te obligue a recorrer todo mi cuerpo con tus labios-dijo Robin

Espera un Momento, Yo te bese por todas partes-dijo Law soltando de la cintura a Robin

Bueno Si-dijo Robin avergonzada

Como cuales partes te bese-dijo Law

Bueno pues aquí-dijo Robin señalando su pecho

QUE!-dijo Law sorprendido

Si y bajabas y bajabas hasta que..-dijo Robin

ESPERA LLEGUE A LOS LIMITES!, bueno tu sabes llegue hasta hay-dijo Law

Si, pero fue mi culpa yo te obligue lo siento-dijo Robin

No te disculpes Robin en verdad yo soy un mal hombre por faltarte el respeto besándote en esas partes que un hombre que ni siquiera es tu novio puede hacer -dijo Law

Eres muy lindo Law pero en verdad no me molesto en nada-dijo Robin

Que dices-dijo Law sorprendido

Que no me molestaría que repitieras eso-dijo Robin

Acaso quieres repetirlo-dijo Law

Robin se acercó a él y lo beso, Se perdieron en un mundo de besos, solo los guiaba su instinto, Solo eran ellos dos, cada caricia hacia recordar esa ves, en que vieron el mundo diferente no era un simple beso o una simple caricia, era más que eso, los dos demostraron el cariño que tenían, Law beso a Robin por el cuello mientras que le quitaba el bikini, Law beso a Robin cada vez más y más hasta que se abrió la puerta. Robin y Law pararon de besarse y viendo quien había abierto la puerta Robin pensaba "Que tal si es chopper no nos puede ver así que hago" y Law pensaba "Justo ahora que se estaba poniendo interesante ya le saque una prenda por que no tocan antes de entrar a una habitación", La puerta se abrió completamente y Robin vio a nami sorprendida al verlos así Robin encima de Law y Law sin camiseta y Robin sin la parte de arriba de su bikini.

Nami te lo podemos explicar-dijo Robin

Yo quiero hablar seriamente contigo te espero en la habitación AHORA-dijo Nami cerrando la puerta

Creo que tenemos que dejar esto hasta aquí-dijo Law

Creo que sí, Me divertí mucho Law-dijo Robin Levantándose de encima de Law

Nos vemos luego-dijo Law sentándose en el sofá

Si luego te diré el reproche que me dará nami-dijo Robin colocándose el bikini

Eso que es menor que tú y yo-dijo Law

Si lo sé, Bueno hay nos vemos-dijo Robin besando a Law

Robin salió del cuarto de vigilancia ahora sí que estaba asustada por lo que podría decir nami y como se lo explicaría y como reaccionaria la navegante, eran las preguntas que se hacia la arqueóloga caminando hacia la habitación, Al entrar estaba nami sentada con los brazos cruzados

¡¿Se puede saber qué hacías con Torao?!-dijo Nami

Creo que como estábamos ya lo tienes todo claro-dijo Robin

Así parece pero porque robin-dijo Nami

Nami porque siempre me preguntas, es mi decisión hacerlo con Law y punto caso terminado-dijo Robin

Pero, qué tal si chopper los ve-dijo Nami

Lo sé-dijo Robin

Entonces por qué lo hiciste-dijo Nami

Porque quiero olvidar a Zoro y me está gustando Law-dijo Robin

Está bien as lo que quieras pero ten en mente el daño que le haces a zoro-dijo Nami

Si lo tendré en mente-dijo Robin dirigiéndose a donde estaba con Law

Robin por favor entiende-pensó Nami cerrando la puerta de la habitación

Robin fue a explicarle todo a Law, Olvidando todo tuvieron una seria conversación y Law le tuvo que decir a Robin que en 3 días más se tenía que ir. Los 3 días pasaron Volando y Law se estaba preparando para irse

¿No te vayas Law que voy a hacer si tú no estás aquí?-dijo Robin

Robin no te preocupes te prometo que cuando yo no este abra alguien más con quien compartas tus sentimientos-dijo Law

Pero si esa persona no aparece-dijo Robin

No te preocupes Robin está más cerca de ti de lo que crees-dijo Law

Te voy a extrañar mucho-dijo Robin abrazando a Law

Yo igual Robin-dijo Law abrazando a Robin

Me hiciste feliz en los momentos que no los podía superar sola por eso te quiero mucho-dijo Robin acercándose a los labios de Law

Quieres que te de un último regalo Robin?-dijo Law acercándose a los labios de Robin

Si y no lo quiero olvidar nunca más-dijo Robin

Espero que te guste Robin y que nunca olvides esos momentos en que estuvimos juntos solos tu y yo-dijo Law Besando a Robin

Era el Momento Law se despidió de Nami, Sanji, Luffy y cuando fue el momento de zoro le susurró al oído "Es toda tuya no pierdas esta oportunidad de volver a conquistarla" y de Robin se despidió de un Último beso.

To be continued

Lo siento esta es la parte 1 los deje con la duda muajaja bueno no podía hacerlo más largo por mi internet :/ pero bueno mañana estará la segunda parte ahora responderé sus preguntas si quieren aparecer pregunten en los reviews o en Facebook

Dafne (tenemos el mismo nombre :3) Madeleyne vera muñoz

En que te inspiraste al escribir "Nuestro Secreto"?

R=Bueno no fue fácil, me inspire en historias como "Amores que matan" (es hermoso ese libro se los recomiendo) y por hacer cosas románticas decidí hacer de ZoRo.

Que les dices a todos tus lectores que siempre te apoyan (contando conmigo)?

R=Que MUCHAS GRACIAS se que siempre les digo esto pero es que amo todo el apoyo que me dan y se los agradezco mucho

¿ Como pensaste en subir tus historias a fanfiction?

R=Bueno hubo un tiempo en que leía historias de Zoro x Robin (y sigo leyendo) y cada vez más me gustaba la idea de compartir mis alocadas historias de ZoRo.


	8. Chapter 7 parte 2

"Nuestro Secreto"

Capítulo 7: "El Final Parte 2"

Hola Soy goku… ^.^ está es la segunda parte de Nuestro secreto espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews y quería decirles que el lunes estará el nuevo fic de Zoro x Robin el nombre no está decidido aún pero creo que les va a gustar bueno nos vemos Los amo *.*

Anteriormente…

Era el Momento Law se despidió de Nami, Sanji, Luffy y cuando fue el momento de zoro le susurró al oído "Es toda tuya no pierdas esta oportunidad de volver a conquistarla" y de Robin se despidió de un Último beso.

Anocheció muy rápido Todos los Nakamas se fueron a dormir, A Zoro le tocaba de guardia y se quedó bebiendo un poco de saque antes de ir al cuarto de vigilia, Cuando Zoro abrió la puerta vio a Robin mirando por la ventana, Era su oportunidad tenía que recuperarla sea como sea.

Que haces aquí-dijo Zoro

Te molesta que este aquí, pues si te molesta me iré-dijo Robin molesta

Solo pregunte-dijo Zoro

Lo siento es que desde que se fue Law hay un vacío en mi-dijo Robin más calmada

¿Un vacío? ¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Zoro

Lo extraño Mucho, Se supone que esa persona en especial cubriría el vacío de mi corazón pero no ha llegado a mi vida-dijo Robin

¿Una persona en especial?-dijo Zoro

Creo que si ya no somos novios no deberíamos hablar de esos temas, permiso-dijo Robin dirigiéndose a la puerta

¡Que espera!-dijo Zoro tomando del brazo a Robin

Que haces-dijo Robin mirando a Zoro

Dime a que te refieres con persona en especial-dijo Zoro

Creo que deberías Saberlo siento que en mi corazón falta alguien-dijo Robin

¡Yo siento lo mismo, Robin!-dijo Zoro

Qué?-dijo Robin

Siento que me falta alguien quien llene mi vacío, ciento que ese alguien eres TÚ-dijo Zoro

Yo?-dijo Robin

Desde que rompimos he estado así Robin!-dijo Zoro

Zoro en verdad rompimos hace mucho, creo que no soy yo-dijo Robin

Robin me haces Falta, te extraño más que a nada en el mundo-dijo Zoro

No agás esto más difícil Zoro-dijo Robin

Aun no te he Olvidado eres mi razón de ser-dijo Zoro

Tu razón de ser?-dijo Robin

Aun te amo-dijo Zoro

Yo igual te sigo amando Zoro-dijo Robin

Que!-dijo Robin Sorprendida

Te amo más que a nada en el mundo, te necesito a mi lado, y lo diré cuántas veces quieras, Quiero que volvamos sin importar lo que pase-dijo Zoro

Zoro, yo igual te amo más que a nada en el mundo, pero el daño ya está hecho-dijo Robin

Que! Robin no me hagas esto más difícil-dijo Zoro

Lo siento Zoro nada me ara cambiar de opinión-dijo Robin triste

Pero Robin-dijo Zoro

Sé que nos necesitamos pero me hiciste daño y aun no puedo olvidarlo-dijo Robin

Robin perdóname fui un tonto! No pensé que me arias mucho daño me haces falta-dijo Zoro Abrazando a Robin

Zoro yo no quería hacerte daño, en verdad lo lamentó mucho-dijo Robin abrazando a Zoro

Por favor vuelve conmigo-dijo Zoro casi llorando

Zoro, lo pensare bien, mañana te daré la respuesta nos vemos en este mismo lugar-dijo Robin

Está bien No me falles-dijo Zoro

Robin se fue a su habitación, Cerrando la puerta lo más despacio que pudo encendió la luz estaba nami dormida, robin se acercó a Nami despertándola rápidamente con un brusco movimiento.

Nami, Nami por favor despierta-dijo Robin

Que sucede Robin-dijo Nami

Zoro me pidió que volviéramos-dijo Robin sentándose en la cama de nami

¡QUE! Y que le dijiste?-dijo Nami

Que mañana le daría la respuesta-dijo Robin

Y que quieres que haga es tu decisión-dijo Nami

Es que estoy indecisa entre Law y Zoro –dijo Robin

Por qué no escuchas a tu corazón-dijo Nami

Mi corazón?-dijo Robin

Si tu corazón siente algo por Zoro sabrás que él es el indicado-dijo Nami

Está bien, Buenas noches nami-dijo Robin acostándose en su cama

Buenas noches Robin-dijo Nami apagando la Luz y durmiendo

Robin quedo pensando en cómo podría escuchar a su corazón y pensó "Corazón dime quien es el indicado, yo amo mucho a zoro hemos compartido demasiado; Lo hicimos más de una vez pero aun dudo nuestro amor y Law compartimos muy poco e igual lo hicimos dos veces y me gusta pero algo me dice que aún no está listo para tener un romance serio y lo sé porque él va paso a paso por la vida y que si tuviéramos un romance no lo vería nunca en cambio a Zoro lo vería siempre pero tendríamos que ocultarlo de algunas personas y no podríamos estar seguros, ¡Ayúdame!" Robin se quedó dormida y con la duda en su cabeza, Amaneció y todos se despertaron con el grito de luffy "TENGO HAMBRE SANJI DAME CARNE", Robin se vistió Rápidamente y fue al cuarto de vigilia hay estaba Zoro durmiendo, Robin estaba decidida de la respuesta que iba a dar pero sabía que eso le iba a cambiar la vida, Movió a Zoro para que despertara.

Robin que pasa-dijo Zoro

Ya me decidí Zoro-dijo Robin

Y cuál es tu respuesta-dijo Zoro

Lo pensé mucho, al principio no estaba segura de si esa persona me aria feliz-dijo Robin

Pero esa persona te a echo algo malo-dijo Zoro acercándose a robin

Si me ha roto el corazón-dijo Robin acercándose a Zoro

Y tú se lo pagaste?-dijo Zoro acercándose a Robin

Claro, querías que me quedara con los brazos cruzados-dijo Robin mirando a los ojos a Zoro

Y quien es esa persona-dijo Zoro acercándose a la cara de Robin

Law-dijo Robin

Que! Como que Law-dijo Zoro

Es mentira solo yo quería hacer esto-dijo Robin dándole un Beso a Zoro

Eso se significa que?-dijo Zoro

Que tú eres el dueño de mi Corazón y Te Amo-dijo Robin abrazándolo

Yo igual te Amo Robin-dijo Zoro abrazándola

Zoro no tienes nada más que decirme-dijo Robin

Que de que hablas-dijo Zoro

No aprendiste una lección con esto-dijo Robin

Que es un cuento de niños?-dijo Zoro

Que no aprendiste nada?-dijo Robin

Em.. No-dijo Zoro

Acaso no aprendiste que NO DEVES SER MUY CELOSO!-dijo Robin

No me grites, y no soy celoso-dijo Zoro

Sanji-grito Robin

Por qué lo llamas-dijo Zoro confundido

Si robin-chan-dijo Sanji

Me puedes dar un abrazo-dijo Robin

Oye robin espera-dijo Zoro

Okey-dijo Sanji abrazando a Robin

Quita tus manos de Robin cocinero pervertido-dijo Zoro

Fufufu como que no eres celoso-dijo Robin acercándose a Zoro

Está bien soy celoso-dijo Zoro

Eres mi celoso, Te amo kenshi-san-dijo Robin besando a Zoro

THE END!

Este final fue un poco raro :| pero bueno espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews y no se olviden que el lunes estará mi próximo fic. Matta ne!


End file.
